starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vuffi Raa
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | kleur = Silver | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = | datumgemaakt= | datumvernietigd= | fabrikant = The One Silentium | eigenaar= Osuno Whett Lando Calrissian | vervoer= Millennium Falcon | wapen= | hoogte = 1,00 meter | uitrusting = | taken = | affiliatie= Lando Calrissian }} 250px|thumb|Vuffi Raa Vuffi Raa was een agent van de Silentium, een unieke Droid, die het universum moest verkennen. Tijdens zijn tocht werd hij eigendom van Lando Calrissian en samen beleefden ze verschillende avonturen in de Centrality. Uitzicht Vuffi Raa was een jonge Silentium en was zo'n meter groot. Hij was gemaakt naar het voorbeeld van de uitgestorven 'architecten'. Een vijfhoekige plaat Chromite diende als het lichaam van Raa. In het midden van die plaat was een rode Photoreceptor gebouwd die in tal van lichtgolven en frequenties kon zien. Andere sensoren en de Vocabulator waren in de buurt van de Photoreceptor geplaatst. Vuffi Raa bezat vijf tentakels die dienden als armen en benen. De tentakels hadden aan het einde sensoren die dienst deden als vingers. De vingers zelf bestonden uit microscopische vingers die de kleinste dingen konden opereren en bedienen. Raa kon al zijn tentakels losmaken en ze van op afstand blijven besturen. Hij kon zelfs hitte bewaren en die in de tentakels leiden, zodat hij bijvoorbeeld een sigaret kon aansteken. Zo kon hij bijvoorbeeld ook veel sneller en efficiënter werken en reparaties uitvoeren. In Vuffi Raa's lichaam stroomde een bloedachtige substantie. Die substantie stolde net zoals echt bloed in geval dat de Droid werd beschadigd. Toen Raa volwassen werd, kon hij zich omvormen tot een bol van chroom. Biografie Na de strijd tussen de Silentium en de Abominor settelden de Silentium zich in de Unknown Regions waar ze een samenleving voortzetten van uitzondelijk conservatisme. Uiteindelijk werden ze die situatie beu en bouwden ze Vuffi Raa en andere soortgelijke modellen om de toestand van het universum te gaan bekijken. Terwijl Vuffi Raa talloze ervaringen opdeed tijdens zijn reizen, speelde het ongewild een zeer kwalijke rol op Renatasia. Vuffi Raa werd gevangengenomen door Rokur Gepta en die meende dat Raa hem kon helpen in zijn drang naar macht. Gepta schonk de droid aan Osuno Whett die Raa misbruikte om de Renatasians te misleiden en zo hun stelsel over te nemen in naam van het Empire. Na 700 dagen bezetting, arriveerde een vloot van het Empire, maar de Renatasians kwamen in opstand tegen het gebrek van vrijheid. Twee derde van de bevoking sneuvelde in het conflict en het Empire trok zich terug en zou nooit terugkeren naar Renatasia. Vuffi Raa werd bekend als de Butch of Renatasia aangezien de Renatasians niet wisten dat Whett de aanstoker was van de slachtpartij. Mindharp Whett verloor Vuffi Raa in 4 BBY aan Lando Calrissian in een spel Sabacc op Oseon 2795. Maar Whett moest Raa eigenlijk per opzet aan Lando geven, zodat ze samen op zoek konden gaan naar de Mindharp of Sharu. Lando en Vuffi Raa pasten perfect in de legenden van de Toka als de Key Bearer en de Emissary. Lando pikte Vuffi Raa op te Rafa IV en samen gingen ze op zoek naar de Mindharp onder dwang van Rokur Gepta en Duttes Mer die Lando en Vuffi hadden laten arresteren. Vuffi Raa was een goede piloot, maar kon geen levende wezens pijnigen. Er heerste voortdurend een soort vrolijke spanning tussen de Droid en Lando. Zo moest de Droid hem afwisselend 'Lando' of 'Master' noemen. Vuffi Raa redde Lando op Rafa V van de droogte en de ijskoude nacht, nadat hij zelf doorboord was geweest door pijlen van de primitieve Toka. Raa genas zichzelf stilaan, zodat hij op tijd was hersteld om samen met Lando en Mohs de grootste piramide te betreden. In die piramide en werden tijd en ruimte door elkaar geschud. Zo was Raa op een bepaald moment slechts even klein al Lando's oorlel. Lando en Vuffi konden de Mindharp bemachtigen, maar meteen daarna belandden ze in de ruimtehaven Teguta Lusat. Lando wist niet dat Vuffi Raa door Gepta geprogrammeerd was om hem te arresteren van zodra hij de Mindharp in zijn bezit had. Een verbaasde Lando zag echter niet veel later dat Vurri hem weer kwam bevrijden. Raa ontkende zijn rol als verrader niet, maar merkte meteen op dat zijn programmatie hem had verplicht om Lando te laten arresteren. Hij kon die programma's niet wissen of negeren. Nu dat programma was uitgevoerd, stond Vuffi echter opnieuw aan de zijde van Lando en vertrok het duo meteen naar andere horizonten toen de Mindharp werd bespeeld. Flamewind Vuffi Raa was nog steeds van de partij toen de Millennium Falcon in het Oseon System verbleef tijdens de Flamewind. Lando en Vuffi Raa probeerden aan de slag te gaan als legitieme handelaars, maar de pech bleef hen achtervolgen. Lando werd alweer meegesleurd in een complot waarbij hij de miljonair Bohhuah Mutdah moest helpen arresteren. Op weg naar Mutdah werd de Millennium Falcon aangevallen door Starfighters. Vuffi Raa raakte overbelast en zijn circuits waren helemaal overstuur, zodat Lando er alleen voorstond tegen de Starfighters. Lando slaagde echter erin om de Falcon veilig te laten ontkomen en alvorens Lando vertrok naar Mutdah, bestempelde hij de Droid als zijn enige erfgenaam met zijn gewonnen Credits en de Falcon als erfstukken. Maar de Droid zei dat hij Lando sowieso zou proberen te redden, wat ook gebeurde. Nadat Roku Gepta opnieuw werd verslagen, moesten Lando en Vuffi Raa afrekenen met de laatste vijf onbekende Starfighters. De laatste overlevende piloot, Klyn Shanga vertelde dat de Renatasians op zoek waren naar Vuffi Raa, de vernietiger van hun planeet. Vuffi kon de gebeurtenissen zich niet langer herinneren, maar vermoedde dat ze zich hadden afgespeeld ten tijde van zijn opdrachten in dienst voor Gepta. Vuffi Raa vroeg aan Lando of ze Shanga niet konden belonen met een flink deel van hun gewonnen rijkdom, maar Lando ging niet akkoord en wilde profiteren van zijn rijkdom. Starcave of ThonBoka Vuffi Raa hielp Lando vervolgens als copiloot in de Battle of Nar Shaddaa. In het gezelschap van Lando ontmoette Vuffi Raa Lehesu, een jonge verdwaalde Oswaft. Vuffi Raa en Lando hielpen dit bedreigde species in hun strijd met Rokur Gepta en de Centrality. De ThonBoka, die was afgesloten door een blokkade van de Navy, werd door de Falcon omzeild en zo konden Lando en Vuffi Raa de Oswaft helpen. Samen stippelden ze een plan uit om de vloot te vernietigen indien het op een confrontatie moest aankomen. In de grote veldslag vielen slachtoffers aan beide kanten totdat Rokur Gepta Lando en Vuffi Raa uitdaagde tot een persoonlijk duel. Gepta had geen vermoeden dat Vuffi niet langer onder zijn controle stond en dat de Droid ondertussen wel de mogelijkheid bezat om geweld uit te oefenen. Bovendien realiseerde Klyn Shanga van de Renatasians zich dat niet Vuffi Raa, maar wel Osuno Whett de Butcher of Renatasia was. Shanga had gemerkt dat Vuffi Raa wel degelijk een Droid was toen hij zijn tentakels loskoppelde van zijn lichaam om Rokur Gepta af te leiden in het duel met Lando. Uiteindelijk kon Lando Gepta ontmaskeren als een Croke en hem vervolgens doden. Vuffi Raa was echter zwaar geraakt door een afgeweken schot. De veldslag kwam echter bruusk ten einde toen de Silentium ten tonele verschenen. De gigantische intelligente Droids kwamen hun verkenner halen, niemand minder dan Vuffi Raa. De Silentium herstelden hun soortgenoot, maar namen hem terug mee naar hun eigen universum waar de Droid verslag moest uitbrengen van zijn avonturen. Lando en Vuffi Raa namen afscheid en Vuffi Raa erkende Lando op dat moment eindelijk niet langer als zijn meester. In enkele gevallen ontmoetten Lando en Vuffi Raa elkaar nog na hun afscheid en trokken de voormalige vrienden nogmaals met elkaar op. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *The Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Silentium